Label magazines having intermediate bends are shown in German Pat. No. 1,238,384 of Oct. 19, 1967. See also German Pat. No. 264,330 of Sept. 20, 1913. Label magazines with intermediate bends are subject to labels jamming in the bend because of the necessity for the labels to traverse the bend and to change their plane of orientation during such traverse. The tendency of the labels to stick together inhibits their ability to reorient themselves as they move around the bend.